


In One Another's Eye

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mutual respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: They've been observing each other, walking in metaphorical circles as they gauged one another's actions and stances. The time has come to make a move.
Relationships: Okoye/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838218
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	In One Another's Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



> These ladies always 😍 hope you enjoy this treat dear recip :)

Another glass clinks down on the counter next to her, so Nat looks up from her own and grins. 

"Fancy seeing you here General," 

There's a beat of silence, filled with the rest of the bar's noises and voices while Okoye pulls up the stool next to Nat's and sits. 

"I do fancy a drink once in a while," Okoye answers with that same guarded smile that always makes Natasha want to dig further. 

"And my company… perhaps?" Natasha dares. She crosses her ankles under her stool, carefully studying the other woman's face. Which tells her nothing, of course. 

"Perhaps."


End file.
